Foreign Nights Companions of the Night fic
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: Kerry meets a mysterous vampire musican who claims to be a friend of Michel's. On the spur of the moment, she drops her life to see her vampiric love, Michel.
1. Chapter 1: What do you know, Nelle?

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Nelle, what do you know?**_

Read this first!:

Hey everyone! I'm letting you know up front. I don't own anything. Not Companions of the Night, its characters, it cliff hangers, etc. I do own other things. Like, I bought the paperback edition of C.o.t.N. at Barnes & Nobles, but I'm not about to give that away either. I own a crap load of manga and anime DVDs. Want those? Can't have those either, sorry. But I can give you some info. Like, hints on where this fan fiction is going to go.

Ohh, and also, this is my first fan fiction! Aren't you proud? No? You're just mad I wouldn't give you my manga. Don't you wanna know what Nelle knows? Oh, yeah, you need to read the chapter first before I make sense.

"Kerry," called Ian, knocking loudly on her door. She rolled over, staring at her ceiling seeing the moon's glow illuminate shadowy silhouettes of the trees neighboring the house. Ian opened her door, and peeked in disregarding the creaking noise the door emitted. When Kerry opened one eye, she saw her younger brother staring at her from the side of the bed. He had a portrait of confusion plastered on his exaggeratedly childish face. His hair disheveled, and his green striped pajamas slicked to his sweating little figure. He moaned as Kerry closed her eyes momentarily, sighing. He shoved her shoulder to rouse her into alertness. She shrugged it off, turning around to ignore him. Unfortunately, Ian's moan escaladed into sobs as he rubbed at his watering eyes. Kerry's eyes jolted open, and she faced his sorrowful and puzzled face. Kerry could guess what had happened.

"Nightmare?" she whispered, barely able to remain awake.

"Kerry…," he said, crying softer and pulling on the sleeve of her nightgown," in my nightmare, I —"

"In the morning, you can tell me." Kerry interrupted him, and hoisted him up onto her bed, comforting him until he fell asleep without hyperventilating. He caressed his stuffed koala, Footsy, who had witnessed better days. She smiled at the bear, paying tribute to the memory of Ethan. Michel, she corrected mentally. She decided Michel suited him better anyway. She shook her head, dispelling his face from her mind, scolding herself for the reverie. She exhaled, and remembered how Michel had just slumped into sleep that day in the closet. She longed to be able to snap asleep like him, without cause or worry to stay awake. She thought she might have inherited insomnia from her trauma, though she knew that wasn't what kept her awake. Tonight was the only night in months she wasn't lying conscious on her bed waiting for sunrise. She drew from memory the features and contours of the sunrise, and the hues of color bringing melancholy remembrance. What are you waiting for? She asked herself mentally, as she stroked Ian's head letting him be drawn into a serene sleepiness. She didn't know what kept her awake, and caused the detachment of her emotions. She felt as if she had a soul-drawn-out-of-body experience. The settings and people that surrounded her barely solicited her interest and attention recently. As if her emotion were sealed, and she viewed the scene from another point of view. She tried vainly to relax her muscles in order to continue the sleep she had before Ian had woke her up purposely. Even Ian has been adopting strange behaviors, she noticed. He has been having terrible nightmares, afterwards obtaining silence to her interrogating. He didn't remember his dreams she mused when she wondered why he wouldn't tell her about the content of the dream. She felt sympathetic toward her little brother for his fear and weaknesses only a child could exhibit. She missed the days she had spent with the family--just her dad, mom, brother, and herself. She had wrote to her mother recently being that her address was the only contact information she had from her. She had received a reply letter in the mail from her mother today. It wouldn't have been so unnerving to open if her dad hadn't seen the letter first. She had spotted him this afternoon clutching the letter, and scanning the writing when Kerry strolled through the front door's threshold. He didn't look up until he reached the bottom of the letter. Then, a slightly redder and angrier father faced her entrance. She frowned, and watched him warily.

"What's that? Are you okay?" Kerry had questioned innocently. Why would she assume her mother would write back after three months?

The air in the room became stifling, and she remained motionless as her father ranted and paced the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me you contacted your mother? Was I not a good enough father for you, Kerry? I raised you and Ian, didn't I? Now, you go behind my back and converse with that—"he yelled, only stopping to notice Ian crouching between a space in the upstairs loft railing as he watched the one-sided conversation wide-eyed. Kerry hadn't noticed him sitting there either. Ian shifted uncomfortably at the eyes burning on him, so he darted to his room. Her dad turned his focus on her once again. She felt embarrassed, and a blush tinted her cheeks. She had moved out, wasn't under his legal control, and had stopped by for a visit to see her family, she mentally noted.

"Listen, dad—" she had started.

"No, Kerry! I'm going out. Watch Ian for me." he commanded, and then stormed out of the house, slamming the front door which made the walls tremble. So far, he hadn't come home. She wasn't about to call him, and belittle herself and pride when she hadn't done anything worth consequences. After assuring herself it wasn't her fault, she fell asleep even if it was a fitful one.

Around eleven in the morning, Ian roused from slumber. He bounced off her bed, the mattress shaking her awake. She ushered him into the kitchen and placed him on a barstool, and began to hastily make breakfast. She wasn't a talented chef, and wasn't about to hone her skills now. She brought out two bowls, and poured a cascade of chunky, colored, oddly shaped cereal into the bowls. She brought one to Ian at the counter and tossed him a spoon, and the other she ate leaning against the kitchen counter. Before she could finish her cereal, which tasted oddly bland anyway, her dad shuffled down the stairs after emerging from the master bedroom. He eyed the Ian and Kerry in the kitchen, and sat at the barstool next to Ian, rubbing his son's back apologetically. At the sight of him, her appetite for breakfast wavered, but her upchuck reflex kicked her. Without saying a word, she hurried out of the kitchen, past the two at the barstools, grabbed her jacket and small suitcase she had abandoned at the door, and then departed. Her father got up from his stool, and leaned out of the front door. When she didn't answer his yelling, he sprinted out the door, and down the drive. She stopped temporarily, wondering about the effects of plowing her father with the car. He thrust the ripped envelope addressed to her containing the letter into the car, then turned on his heels jogging back towards the house. Little Ian stood speechless in the window next to the door as he waved timidly. She smiled and returned the gestured as kindly as she could muster before driving away.

Driving in the countryside was tricky! Roads twisting on foothills dangerously and the flat land filled with fields and picturesque views charmed her, but she wasn't hesitant on returning to her apartment in the city. Her father and brother relocated shortly after their kidnapping suggesting that Brockport was unsafe. She desired to stay, though she decided to move out of their previous residence. She lived in Brockport still, but due to its expansion she lived in more of a downtown area near her job and university. The drive to her new apartment would be a good two hours, and her plans on staying with her family over the weekend had been diminished. So, she suddenly swerved into the parking lot of a local restaurant, and parked sloppily. She grabbed the letter from her mother, and pulled it out of the shredded envelope, and it read:

_Dearest Kerry,_

_I was very excited to hear from you! It has been so long. I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten about me. I am now living on the East Coast in Florida! Ocean and sunshine all year long! I am now single. My other relationship didn't work out, but no regrets. I'm living happily on my own, but I'm looking forward to your reply to my letter. I imagine living with your father is starting to get boring, no? I was hoping you would come and visit me this summer. Will you? I haven't seen you in so long. I really do miss you no matter what your father says. For years I've been sending cards to you and Ian, but they always return to me. I guessed it because you were going to move on without me, and I lived regretting leaving. But there is still time for us to bond, yes? Please consider._

_Love your mother,_

_Lizabeth_

She reread the letter until the owner of the car parked her to hers knocked on her window noisily. After pushing the button to roll down the window, she listened to the fat middle-aged man complain that she was blocking his exit. She obliged and backed out, then returned to the direction of home. She memorized the number on the business card her mother had enclosed in the envelope also while navigating through intersections. She tried to conjure the image of her mother on the last occasion she had seen her before she left. She had been thin, tan, and blond. With that image she could picture her mother matching Florida's oceanic picturesque. Her mother had been in her early thirties when she left with a doctor she had met in town. She had dropped her family in an instant without notice. Kerry was content towards her mother now, not the anger or guilt that she had harbored for years. She relished the fact that her mother had also regretted her actions, and before she felt her tears, she saw the dark tear streaks accenting her face with running mascara. After parking, she slumped in the front seat and wiped at her face trying to fix the makeup. When tears threatened to dissolve all of her makeup, she gave up and got out of her blue convertible, drawing the roof up and locking the car doors with two pushes of a button. She pranced up to the elevator and scampered in with a couple engrossed in conversation. A girl near Kerry's age of 18 held hands with the guy next to her, and conversed on the topic of recent movies.

"Oh, that movie was such a bore." The girl complained, objecting his suggestion on Mission Impossible III.

"Nelle," he whined rather femininely, "you can't expect me to see a chick flick."

Nelle donned a face that let him know she was upset.

"You offered to take me on a date to see any movie. Now, you only want to see some violent movie with all men!" she stated, trying to disguise the illogic of his thinking that her comment implied. He looked down at her, and rolled his eyes as he slipped his hand out of her grip. She pulled away, and looked around the elevator, spotting Kerry.

"Why don't we have this date another time?" Nelle suggested quietly, her unusually somber tone setting in exhibiting her discomfort.

He sighed, and then walked haughtily out of the elevator.

"Lets not." He commented as he retreated. Nelle looked over her shoulder at Kerry just as Kerry looked away trying to feign disinterest to disguise her eavesdropping. Nelle moved to the rear of the elevator next to Kerry and exhaled loudly, shaking her head.

"Kerry, you're back early." she observed, staring at the back of Kerry's turned head. Kerry faced her, and shrugged.

"Something happen to Ian?" she questioned when Kerry's face wasn't smiling.

"No. Looks like we are both having a bad day?" she presumed.

Nelle frowned, then with a huge smile said, "No, actually, that was my third date today. I only agreed because he is the son of my mother's boss."

Kerry couldn't help but laugh at Nelle's shamelessness. Covering her mouth, trying to dispel the laugh as an unrealistic cough, but the laugh was uncontrollable while Nelle just beamed.

"He was a jerk anyway," Nelle continued, "I was hoping to bump into you though I knew you were with your family. I thought you would save me. I noticed your brave efforts in my favor, and I saw you listening. So, I had been arguing with him about the movies the whole way. Damn, I thought he would never leave." She finished with an exaggerated scowl on her face, and Kerry giggled.

"So, Kerry, found any men yet?" she changed the subjects, grinning.

"Men? As in plural?" asked Kerry glaring at Nelle, "Not as many as you. No."

Nelle pulled on her arm, pleading. "Then Kerry, Want to go out? We can find you someone? Please? You never go with me to bars!"

Kerry scrutinized Nelle for a moment before stating the obvious.

"Nelle, the age for consumption of alcohol is 21!"

Nelle looked startled.

"Yes, but you forget."

"Yes?"

"We are 21!" Nelle yelled, proudly, as she wrenched out two ids from her overfilled tote.

"Nelle!" she scolded, as she stared at the image of her self with an incorrect birth date, but she had to admit—they did look real—real enough to use that is.

Kerry contemplatively held on to the idea of what consequences awaited them after such an outing.

"I don't know, Nelle." rejected Kerry, disposing of the longing to drink.

"Kerry! You never go." She whined, "Don't you want to find a guy?"

Kerry thought about that. Did she want a guy? Yes, she decided, but not any one that was currently available to her. She wanted Michel. She couldn't explain her lust for an age-impaired vampire to Nelle. Other than the truth, she couldn't muster a liable excuse to escape to her apartment.

She sighed, defeated.

"I got homework, Nelle." She lied, making the face of someone upset over not attending, disappointment covering her insincere face.

Nelle frowned, and her eyebrows paired with her suspiciously squinting eyes let on the face that Kerry was lying. Nell placed her hands strategically on her hips and pursed her lips. Kerry watched her, waiting expectantly for her outburst. Kerry believed she was never a talented liar.

Not like Michel………..oh, no not this, Kerry mentally screamed. On second thought, Kerry pulled the I.D. out of Nelle's hand, dragging her out of the elevator when it chimed announcing the opening doors. She dragged a surprised Nelle through the parking lot, and into her car. Nelle slipped into the passenger seat, smiling slyly. Kerry started the car, and avoided Nelle's sparkling face.

_She must think I'm agreeing due to her part, Kerry thought. Wrong, it was the thought of Michel… no thinking, only driving!_

Kerry shut her eyes, shaking her head to clear her thought dancing wildly on her consciousness. Nelle stared at her wide-eyed as they narrowly missed an oncoming collision. Thanks to Nelle's quickness, she had managed to grab the wheel in time, jolting Kerry. She snapped alert, returning the car into the correct placement in the lane. The driver drove on, barely aware of his near death experience, and Kerry hyperventilated. Nelle shook Kerry's right shoulder, and screamed shakily.

"Kerry! Pay attention! You could have killed us! Geez, what has gotten into you?"

Kerry ignored her, and concentrated on driving. She could hear her cell phone beeping every five minutes, and wondered who had called, but not bothering to check while fuming. Within minutes the angry silence dissolved though, and they were back to talking spiritedly.

"So, Kerry, what is your type?" interrogated Nelle, then she spring her up indicating pausing. "Wait! Let me guess! Tell me if I'm right?"

Kerry agreed and abided to answer Nelle's humorous guesses.

"Let me see, in the eight grade, you like that one boy? What's-his-name? Surfer kid, remember. So you like tanned guys?"

Kerry took her immediate attention off driving, and gaped at Nelle.

"I did not! You liked him! Wasn't his name…Chase? No, I don't like tans."

Nelle giggled at the truth, and continued.

"Then, umm...You like pale men then? No tans, right?" noted Nelle out loud. Then, Nelle had an overhead light bulb turn on as inspiration struck her, leaving her frowning.

"You don't like older men, do you?" she asked, practicing vomiting gestures in her seat, and laughing.

_Nelle was always like that, Kerry noticed, she was always so… energetic. She always pulls me out of my problems. Is that why we have been friends for so long?_

"No," Kerry informed before Nelle took the silence as yes. "No older men. That's gross." _But wasn't Michel an older man? She asked herself._

"What about eyes and hair? What color?" asked Nelle, looking for a response.

Without thinking, Kerry blurted out, "Black or dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, lean figure with slight muscles."

Nelle leaned back in her seat, looking at Kerry blankly.

Nelle shifted in her seat, and searched Kerry's eyes.

"You know, Kerry, I know why you're acting strange." She started, staring at her hands as she wrung them. "I wish you would have told me, though.

Kerry looked at her best friend appraisingly.

_Does she know? Kerry wondered inwardly. Oh, Geez. I don't want to talk about Michel now… not after almost two years. Nelle, how do you know? she wondered._


	2. Chapter 2: Coincidence, Michel?

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Coincidence, Michel?**_

Hey, again. So how many people actually read this? Let's set some rules. Reviews are mandatory. How am I supposed to know if I suck at writing? I need criticism... or praise. Either one is okay. I like writing the story, but I can easily do that in my head when I lay awake at night. So, I wanna know: Do I even have an audience? I want predictions, suggestions, and critics. I'm not too demanding, am I? Just Kidding. Though those things would be nice. Hope you enjoy. Write your guess at the ending…!

"Nelle?" asked Kerry unnerved at Nelles statement. "What?"

Nelle stared up at her, tears welling in her eyes, making them sparkle. She wiped her eyes, and regained her eye contact.

"Kerry, I recognize the person you described." She said sorrowful, then turned to the window.

"Huh?" said Kerry feigning stupidity. Nelle had always been especially sensitive to Kerry's thoughts and emotions, making Kerry wonder at the moment:

_Is Nelle a mind reader? How does she know about Michel?_

Nelle glimpsed Kerry's face in the light of the street lamps, as she converted from saddened to determined. Kerry mouth had gone dry, her throat clamping closed on her voice, and her eyes displayed hurt. Kerry didn't want to discuss Michel with Nelle. However, Nelle wasn't opting to drop the topic on her account.

"Nelle, Its complic—" Kerry started, clearing her throat. Nelle shushed her, and put a comforting hand on her arm. Kerry glared at Nelle.

_She brought the subject up!_

"No, Kerry, it's alright. It's too painful, I know. I just wanted to tell you my advice." She assured Kerry, giving off an unusually somber tone again. Kerry was speechless. _Maybe Nelle is a mind reader? Kerry thought desperately._

At least that was what she thought until…

"Kerry, you should have told me you were in love with Ethan Bryne… I'm sorry he died. His accident wasn't your fault. Marsala was the one who stabbed him and burned his corpse!(_Michel got a little creative, Kerry mentally remarked)_ You couldn't have saved him. I've known you loved him since you came home after the interrogation at the police station. I wasn't sure until now. If you really love Ethan and he loved you, he would let you move on. Think of the years you have left?" whispered Nelle, her eyes were slightly moving around the interior of the car displaying her unease.

_That's what she knew? Exclaimed Kerry's mind .She's no mind reader! She is incredibly observant though. But what about the part "his accident wasn't your fault" bit and the "if you loved him and he loved you" part? When had I said that I killed Ethan? When did I say they were… lovers? And the years I have left? Damn, Its times like this that make me regret my own choices._

Kerry's mind was relieved that Nelle was less knowledgble on the subject of Michel/Ethan.

_Michel? Where was he now? When she met him two years ago, it was coincidence. Then, the next night when she found out about him being a vampire, coincidence again? I wonder if hes back in France? He was French wasn't he? Could it have been another act?_

Kerry sighed, laughing at Nelle outwardly, but not coldly. She laughed freely for the first time since her mother departure. Nelle did cause that though.

_Nelle, she told herself, you're right. I f I did love Michel, I should move on. He let me go for a reason, right?_

"Nelle, I can always count on you!" praised Kerry, smiling warmly at Nell who had taken cue to remain quiet from Kerry's silence. Nelle smiled back, glad to be able to cheer Kerry up. Nelle took in the sight of Kerry's outfit, a pink tank with tight jeans accented with dirt covered tennis shoes, and looked pensive.

"Kerry?" she asked, "what are you going to wear to the club?" Nelle waited for her answer with a plan in mind.

"I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. Where am I supposed to be driving to anyway?" admitted Kerry, grimacing as she stared down at her faded jeans and pink tank in revulsion.

"I thought as much." remarked Nelle, a mischievous smile distorting her sweet demeanor. She pointed to a lit boutique marked with a skull sign with no title or address braced to the parking lot cement, making Kerry swerved for the second time that night.

"Nelle, what is this place?" questioned Kerry, as she stepped out of the car, and glared between the blank ruby red sign over the entrance and uninformative skull sign. Outwardly, the boutique looked abandoned.

But it wasn't the outside that startled Kerry at yet another coincidence. Just as Nelle climbed out of the car, she glanced at Kerry's face focused on the blank signs, waiting for words to appear out of will.

"You trust me, right?" demanded Nelle, pulling on Kerry's arm, dragging her towards the double doors with shades drawn over the windows.

_Oh, no, Kerry thought. I know what kind of shop this is! Michel, I hate you!_

"Of course." said Kerry between clenched teeth. Nelle scampered up to the doors, and held one open for Kerry.

"What's the big deal?" demanded Nelle, physically pulling Kerry inside.

Upon entering, Kerry was swept, like a wave washing the shore, with relief.

The interior of the store was dark, shadowy, and gave off a decrepit aura. However, she welcomed it. She was grateful for lack of embarrassment the boutique caused her to experience. She had something else in mind when Nell asked if she trusted her. The boutique was a gothic haven for clothing. Nelle waited for her reaction, and when one wasn't forthcoming, she broke the silence…again.

"What do you think?" she asked, trembling with excitement, grabbing Kerry's arm and giving her a tour of the place.

"My boyfriend, Robby, owns this place. Pick anything!" boasted Nelle, gesturing to the whole store. Kerry interrupted her explanations and Robby-praising to ask:

"So, out of your three boyfriends, which one is that?"

Nelle scowled, looking embarrassed and glanced around to make sure Robby wasn't within ear shot.

She leaned toward Kerry's ear and cupped her mouth in concealment.

"He is sitting at the counter, the one with the coffee? With the brown streaked hair?"

Nelle had pointed out a bright blond guy with dark brown streaks in his hair. He had on black leather pants, and a tight band tee hugging his frame. Kerry nodded, and spent twenty minutes to find the perfect outfit. Dress to be exact. The dress was blood red with black lace, styled to look like a Victorian-ish child's dress. She came out of the fitting room minutes later, staring into the mirror while Nelle squealed her approval.

"Oh! Kerry! It's perfect!"

"I like it…" commented Kerry turning her back on the mirror. Robby stood beside Nelle and nodded also. So, Kerry paid for the dress after pulling off the tags and stickers, and left the store in a whole new outfit. Nelle had been ready for this outing apparently. Nelle had been already dressed for a date at the movie, but you couldn't tell. Nelle wore clothing that made her look dressed up for any occasion, a prerogative only Barbie could match. Nelle was clad in a black accented violet dress seemingly painted on her. Her heels matched flawlessly, probably custom made to match the dress. Nelle drove now, being the only one to know where the clubs are. Kerry had no time for partying between her studies at the university and the radio station she labored at. She did the secretarial work detailing the radio station. All she did was file, solicit celebrities into interviews, invite special guests, arrange their lodgings, etc. Basically she did the office work and doubled as the radio station representative slave. She had to make sure the guest celebrities and stars were taken care of. It wasn't only her with the privilege though; there were a dozen other interns also. So, its not like she receive special treatment, she thought ruefully. Nelle drove too fast for Kerry's liking, and a nauseating feeling developed in her throat. Before it grew, Nelle pulled in at a club, and sprang out of the car as Kerry followed.

"This is the place Robby told me about. He says it's a cool place to hang around. Plus," she conspired, "they are very lax on identification!"

Kerry couldn't make out the sign this time because of the night sky and the strobe light flashed too fast for her to make out the lettering. She felt uncertain, but Nelle plowed ahead elated. Kerry's intuition alarmed her against setting foot on the gothicesque club. Nelle seemed confident, and led their way through the club towards the bar. She caught the attention of the bartender, and ordered their drinks. Kerry became aware of the type of crowd that dwelled in the club. Goths. Spooky ones at that. Kerry had immediately become thankful for the recent wardrobe change. But this tingling feeling surrounded Kerry limbs. It was annoying at first, like the feeling of a body part falling asleep. But since when did they fall asleep in unison? Her agitation escaladed as the feeling developed into goosebumps, as she sat at the bar beside Nelle. Nelle nudged her, gesturing away from the bar,

"What?"

"Go find a guy."

"No. Why don't you?" Kerry became edgy as she realized, mid-conversation what was now giving her the raised hair on the back of her neck. The crowd dancing, drinking, and lounging on furniture weren't all human. Made all the more noticeable by the occasional fanged smiles that didn't seem at all plastic. Vampires lurked around, and the feeling reverberated off of Kerry neck making the hair raised and skin crawl. Even at the bar, the music pulsed through the plush carpet floor, not in the least absorbing the beats. Kerry got up swiftly, and yanked on Nelle's arm, trying in vain to usher the party-girl out of the club. Instead, after surrendering to Nelle's resistance, she gulped down the last of an exotic drink. Kerry scanned the crowd, observing its grandeur. It had high ceiling reminding her of the late gothic architecture in her history textbook. She spotted a dance floor that was large though full, tables intricately designed to represent iron spider webs, and a bar. Not much else. She was blinded by strobe and laser lights decorating the air above their heads. Nelle stumbled off her stool only to fall in the hands of a handsome teen that led her into conversation at the other side of the club.

_Great, Kerry remarked venomously, not only to I have to stay sober to drive (after I drank one already), I also am now alone in a vampire-human mingling club. I'm going to die, literally. Nelle has just left with some—uht-oh. She just left through the backdoor with that teenager! Who knows if he's a vampire? What was Nelle thinking?_

Kerry slurped down one more alcoholic drink before running to her friend's aid.

_Hey, Kerry acknowledged, I got a fake I.D and one (okay, two) drinks won't overdo me. Plus, Nelle is the one that left with him. _

Kerry disappeared through the back door they had just exited, and Kerry found not just one the teenage vampire Nelle had escaped with, but two others had appeared also. She watched their retreating backs in the alley behind the club. They were trying to subdue Nelle into a taxi. Well, thought Kerry, they can't drain her in a street alley, could they? She was terrified in Nelle's absence, as they just about closed the cab door on Nelle's wriggling form.

"Wait!" rang Kerry's voice, obviously shaking with fear, and ran up to the vampire beyond all rational reason prescribed. "Please, don't take her! Let me take her home! Cant you find blood somewhere else?"

At her voice, the three vampires' glares shot to her. She noted mentally that none of them were as flattering to the eye as Michel. Not the point, she scolded herself as the vampires surrounded her. She had to think quickly, but they could move quicker…So, she pulled open the cab door, jumped in, and yelled for the driver to lock the doors and drive.

_Vampires can't use their powers in the public, right? Kerry mentally pieced together. Then they would be exposed! She focused her attention on the part of the street they had just reared off from, observing the vampires absences._

"Where do you want me to take ya?" yelled the driver, pounding on the horn of the steering wheel when cut off by cars within traffic.

Kerry thought about it for a moment, and then answered indecisively. "Can you circle around once, then drop us off in the parking lot?" The cab driver nodded, looking both ways at an intersection. After ten minutes of driving, the taxi slowed to a stop, where the club's parking lot was. Kerry felt more confident with the absence of the trio of vampires here also. Before jumping out of the car, she overpaid the taxi driver asking him to drive Nelle to her address as she wrote it down and handed the slip of paper over. In Kerry's mind, there was no reason to put Nelle in danger if her only problem was to retrieve her convertible, even with an empty parking lot. She was only the sidewalk before the parking lot when the taxi budged its way into the traffic, leaving her alone. In the front of the parking lot, she located the three vampires. They seemed attune to her presence.

_They probably can hear my heart beating! Kerry thought when she had the notion to hide…futilely. _

Kerry turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could, looking over her shoulder at three vampires stalking her were in seemingly no hurry.

While staring back at the oncoming strangers, she collided with a firm, solid figure, but the person was obscured from view by the lack of reasonable light.

She landed hard on the ground from falling so unexpectedly, and her limbs cried out when she tried to move up from the ground. The figure stooped down over her, and put a hand on arm, pulling her up and against a wall with a chillingly icy hand. She winced at the temperature of the hand, and screamed, knowing instinctively that it was a vampire by touch. Another hand muffled her screams so they hardly qualified as audible. She resigned to death, breathing deeply to calm her hyperventilation, and die as dignified as she could collect herself. The trio had made into the alley now. She could hear their footsteps as she tried to peek sideways out of her line of vision. She couldn't see anything, just silhouettes. All the other features of the three vampires, and even the vampire in front of her were vague and darkened. She could still hear their footsteps, even over her own slamming heart, which she could have sworn was in her ears now. They were coming towards her now.

"Hey, she's ours. Saw her first." yelled the leader of the trio, pointing toward her captor. Her captor only shook its head, a motion Kerry could feel, not see, and pinned her to the wall with one hand. The vampire holding her used its free hand to sass the trio by wagging its finger in their direction as adults would when disciplining children. They growled and hissed, preparing to leave as her captor put its attention back to her.


	3. Chapter 3:Unwanted Attention

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Unwanted Attention**_

_**Read first:**_

Hey, everyone. Is it Michel or is it not? Guessing yet? No? Michel….mmm…Kerry…hmmm. Who should die? JK. First, I don't own Companions of the Night, though I'd die within seconds if I ever did. Vivian Vande Velde is blessed, no? Talented,…..talented……oh, and she _**owns** _Michel… oooh. That sounds fun!…I do own a laptop now. Christmas is great, yes?

Kerry was beginning to think she was better off with the violent trio stalking off…who was this person? She was still pinned to the wall in the alley, and she was mentally worn out. She closed her eyes when she noticed the captor focus on her. She couldn't watch herself die…

She shut her eyes tightly, anticipating pain. She felt a cool hand swipe her hair behind her and out of the way and she flinched. Breath on her throat was all Kerry's consciousness could register. That and the motionless trio that had been stalking away, stopped and made an audience at the end of the alley near the sidewalk. Now she had an audience to witness her demise. They didn't stay long, when the figure bent over and its lips touched her neck, they strode off in a huff. She wrenched her eyes shut even further, sealing them from any vision. After a few moments, she realized that the figure was at the moment only kissing her neck, she relaxed greatly. Kerry flushed when she could feel even more breath as the figure posed its mouth to drain her. Cuffing her hands over her neck, she shrank into the wall, and strained to see the shadows around her.

"Michel?" she said wistfully, straining to see in the surrounding darkness of the alley. Was it him?

The figure froze, pulled her up to full stance, and grabbed her jaw.

"What did you say?" he demanded, squeezing her jaw tight, as she cringed, almost squealing in pain. She thought about the drawbacks of repeating Michel's name for a minute, then decided against it. Better not get him into trouble…

"Nothing! I thought you were someone else!" she cried as his grip threatened to break her jawbone. He abruptly let go, grasping her arms instead. Her feet were practically braced to the ground as he held her under his scrutinizing gaze, forcefully. She whimpered, scared her death was really underway, and she still hadn't seen Michel! Tears sprung from her eye sockets, and she blinked uncontrollably to hinder them. Shaking her roughly, he repeated his question more urgently now.

"What did you say? Tell me now!"

"I didn't say anything! I mistook you for—"

He loosed his grip, held her chin, pulling her face closer to look. She could distinguish more features on his face, making out his color-tinted spiky hair, Asian eyes, and a curious grimace. Definitely not Michel. She whimpered as his eyes narrowed and he bared his frontal incisors. If he wanted to know, there was no way out. He probably had heard her the first time anyway. So why was he pressing the issue?

"I-I thought you w-were," she stuttered nervously, avoiding his eyes, " Michel."

"Michel? You know Michel?" he questioned, more gently then before, his eyes taking on a less dangerous gleam. The tension between them lifted as he took on a less dangerous mannerism and facial expression, making her less anxious as though the mention of Michel's name calmed the stranger.

Hinting confusion, she asked the same question. She wiped his hands off of her, and he made no effort to ensure she remained motionless. She was already immobile from stress. Kerry memorized her captor's face as the street lamp sparked to light, giving her a moment to adapt to it. He was very handsome, as most vampires are, Kerry estimated. His face was undoubtedly Asian with his almond-shaped eyes, but his skin was severely pale reminding her of the moon hanging overhead. Even more abnormal, His eyes weren't classically Asian, brown, but steadily swirled around the pupils in an ice blue color. Kerry sighed, relieved that the bloodlust in his eyes had converted to an emotion looking remotely close to concern or calmness.

"You must be Kerry?" he asked, smiling slyly. She was taken aback that he already knew her name, and she registered alarm. He put his hand out to shake offer a hand shake, but she was too cautious to abide. Instead, he stepped back, and looked around discreetly for eavesdroppers. He addressed her again when he was satisfied they were secure enough. "You are Kerry, right?"

She nodded slowly, eyeing him warily. He didn't portrait negative emotions at the moment, but then vampires were incoherent to normal human notions weren't they? Michel hadn't openly displayed aggression either; it was sort of underlying. (Still, Michel is better…)

"Hello Kerry, I am Sho. A friend of Michel's. I'm honored to meet you." He flattered Kerry, bowing slightly at the introduction.

"Really?" asked Kerry with a swirling combination of excitement and worry.

"It's very kind of you to rescue me."

His demeanor turned serious with tight pursed lips and a blank stare.

"That was a bit presumptuous." he remarked, eyebrows rising.

"Are you trying to say you're going to kill me?" guessed Kerry.

"That's not what I said. I wouldn't kill you." He corrected her, a smile covering his incisors played dangerously on his face.

"Why should I believe you wouldn't kill me?" demanded Kerry, now angry of his games. Michel had warned of vampire games, hadn't he? With a memory of Bergen Swamp, her heart picked up, accelerating quickly, even she could feel it. No doubt he could hear it also. He smiled, and his eyes turned a navy blue color contrasting from his ice blue eyes a moment ago. Kerry latched onto the faux brick exterior behind her, gripping the indents of the bricks for comfort. His face remained motionless like time being suspended, and the look faded instantly after a few minutes. He smiled even wider, his fangs seemed longer now that Kerry focused on them. He subdued a harsh laugh, and searched Kerry's face for an expression.

"He really did kiss at Bergen Swamp? Then let you walk away without a mark?" he asked in disbelief.

Vampires can read minds? Kerry's thought were twirling at an incredible pace, frantically piecing the last few minutes of her encounter together. All her thoughts could relay was mental images of Michel two years ago, the last lingering moments she had shared with him…

"You really should at least try to hide a blush when you think dirty thoughts in front of a vampire." He advised almost laughing. He physically dragged her out of the alley by the arm, the way Nelle did.

"I wasn't!" Kerry denied, blushing a deeper red now, fumbling to walk along with his long strides when he released her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To your car. Those three are lurking near here. Its best if I go with you since I didn't kill you, I suspect they'd like the chance. You wouldn't mind an escort, would you?" he told chivalrously, feigning concern and sincerity.

"Escort? No. I want answers." Demanded Kerry, feeling she deserved to know Michel's whereabouts after all of her lost nights of sleep. He shrugged, and replied monotonously: "Sure. Why not? Just lead the way to the car, and get in. I drive." His head swiveled, glancing in every direction, even before Kerry spotted them. The three vampires had surrounded them, and were stalking them through the parking lot. At the moment, Kerry's heart beat jumpstarted, and trembling racked her body. Well, Kerry thought bitterly, how could I not be shaking? I've almost died about three times tonight. Plus, Nelle almost being kidnapped.

Sho tensed; face distorting while he barred his fang at the approaching immortals. Kerry froze, glancing between the three and Sho. What now? Sho—her only key to finding Michel—couldn't possibly die now! Where would that leaver her? Dead and Michel-less on a more depressing note. She distained the idea of dying in parking lot with her fake I.D. What would her dad think? Kerry gradually opened the passenger door, getting in she unlocked the driver's side for Sho. He glanced, hearing the click of the door when she pulled the lock up. He eyed his opponents, concentrating on gauging their distance. They drew closer at a leisurely pace, making the dilemma that much more suspenseful. Sho shot himself into the car with an unsettling quickness. He slammed the keys into the ignition, pulled reversed, and sped out of the parking lot. Remaining behind, they left the three male vampires in their dust. They hadn't bothered to stop the car or follow for all Kerry knew. Not that she fully comprehended the swift movements of the last several seconds either. Sho gazed distantly out through the windshield. Kerry observed a little silence before she couldn't endure the ride any longer.

"Sho?" she whispered, "Where are we going?" They were currently driving off in the opposite direction of her apartment. He ignored her, still glaring off into the night.

"Huh?" he whispered as if woken from a trance, "what?" His eyes moved in her direction now.

"Where are we going? My apartment is in the opposite direction." She pointed out.

"I know." he replied shortly.

Now that Kerry had bright traffic light expelling the night while they drove, she could see his appearance far better. He was very ostentatiously dressed: tight leather pants, tight black muscle tank, chains and crosses dangling down his lean and firm chest, and a shiny silver guitar pick dancing around his neck on a thin chain. He had a skinny built, almost hiding the lean muscles edging his limbs. Sho's hair was spiky, but the ends slightly curled. Which was a good look for him, Kerry noted. He was obviously the rocker/rebellious type.

"Sho are you in a band?" inquired Kerry, taking the cue in conversation from the guitar pick at his throat. Sho looked disbelievingly over a Kerry, and scowled quietly. He seemed offended, but Kerry didn't care enough to query more into his hobbies. Kerry was grateful that Sho was faintly more open and generous with answers so far. At least compared to Michel…Kerry thought.

"Kerry," Sho advised, "Are you tired?" He didn't look at her which made Kerry suspicious.

"No, because last time—" she started, but too late her eyes slammed together. She was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Foreign to Foreigners

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Foreign to Foreigners**_

__

_**Read First:**_

Hey, everyone. I don't own Companions of the Night's characters, etc, disclaimer. I do own Sho, just in this fan fic. though. There are billions of Shos everywhere, I think. I got the name Sho from 'Moon Child' (a great movie by the way, but I don't own those rights either). But what made me chose Sho's name was the actor—Gackt. Ever heard of him? I love him…so I based Sho off of him. I can picture my Sho vocalizing Gackt's song of '_Lust for Blood'_. Listen to it on  It's a good song, but it's in Japanese!

In 'Moon Child', Gackt plays a vampire! More coincidences?

When Kerry awoke, she shuttered. Her head shot up, out of bed, as the happenings of last night groggily dawned on her. Where's Sho? she wondered, scanning the room. _ Wait a minute, Kerry observed, Where am I? _She was in a hotel room, obviously by the layout of her immediate vicinity: a bed, double doors to another room, open bathroom door in the little hall to her right, bay window directly in front of the queen bed. A night stand with a note…note on the night stand…Kerry rolled over on the bed, pulling thick blankets and sheets along with her. She grabbed the note, and read it slowly to comprehend it as she rubbed her eyes.

_Kerry,_

_I wasn't sure when humans wake up, so I left you here. I paid for the suite for the next week or so, doesn't matter. I'm in the suite joined to yours. Buy room service, don't leave. I don't assume you'd be able to find your route back, so DON'T leave. Understood? To get room service press the first three buttons in sequence, alright. Order whatever you like. Also, I got the keys to your car, don't do anything you'd regret later. And for goodness sakes, DON'T open the door to my suite's bedroom, I'm sure you know why. The image is engraved in your memory, though I'm sure my mangled body will look a lot prettier than Regina's. Stay in the suite!_

_---SHO_

After deciphering his very sloppy handwriting, Kerry decided her plans.

Why should she have to stay cooped up in a suite just because of Sho? He'll be fine on his own. So, Kerry released herself from the pile of covers, and stretched. Stifling a yawn, she picked up a package lying at the end of her bed. She ripped off the top, mildly curious, and peeked inside. Some clothing was folded inside with tags still tangling off, and another note.

_Kerry, don't stay in the same clothes. That's gross._

_---SHO_

Kerry despised his condescending attitude toward her. Who made him boss? Well, there is the fangs, years of experience, and threats he just made on the note before. Aside from all that, Kerry abruptly darted for the shower, brushed her teeth quickly, pulled on some clothing, pulled off the tags and stickers, and swiped the suite keys and blank envelope off the nightstand by her bed. She took a tour of the other rooms in her delightfully large suite, and departed after a glance at the time. The digital clock by her bedside gleamed 2:30 p.m. Kerry concluded that she had slept most of the day away though she didn't feel the effects of sleep. She had roughly two hours based on her experience with Michel. He had woken up around 4:30, hadn't he? Kerry closed the smooth, heavy door behind her.

What did Sho think she was? Stupid? "I assume you won't be able to find your way back, she mumbled, mocking Sho. Not until fifteen minutes later did she realize, Sho was right! She regretted whole-heartedly leaving her suite. Kerry sat in the lobby of a gigantic hotel, elaborately decorated, but with one major issue. The directions, signs, and room numbers were all in Japanese characters! Kerry didn't know any Japanese which was her downfall when asking the front desk clerk for help. The young lady clerk manning the front desk, smiling pleasantly, asked her numerous questions. Kerry, not understanding a word of it, waved her hand in a dismissing gesture and strode away. She explored the lobby, stared at the strange characters on the signs, and viewed the décor of the lobby. It was beautifully decorated with interior foundations and plants hinting life in the very modern hotel. Far beyond the standards of American hotels. She curled up in an overstuffed chair, avoiding eye contact with the Japanese people streaming through the lobby entrance. (In Japan, 99.9 are Japanese and .1 are foreigners as far as population. So, they would gawk at Kerry.) She occupied herself by staring at her watch which gave her the wrong time, she noticed. After some time, Sho found her after sunset. He lounged against the back of her chair, escaping her notice.

"I told you." he teased, glaring at her behind dark sunglasses.

"Sorry" Kerry apologized, smiling innocently, "I didn't realize." Michel wandered back into her mind again…renewing her interest in this expedition.

"Where's Michel?" questioned Kerry, as she relaxed in the comfortable chair.

"That's why I have you. Michel disappeared, though he has to be here in Japan."

"WHAT?"

"He's missing, gone into hiding. He told me he'd stay in Japan for a little longer so it would be easier to escape once the heat dies down. I need to find him. You need to find him. It will be a lot less difficult to use you to find Michel for me."

"How? If Michel doesn't want to be found—" Kerry contradicted, as Sho shushed her as hotel guest showed attentiveness after her outburst.

"Listen, He's hiding from other vampires. They are tracking him because of you. Only Michel and I have seen you, so you should change your name while you're here. If I exploit you on one of my television interviews or such, then Michel will come out being the only other one to know you. Some vampire hunters might recognize your face, but that will just lead them to believe I'm a vampire. I have bodyguards for that."

Kerry listened, thinking he had this well planned out, then blurted, "Did you know Michel was missing when you abducted me?"

"Abducted?" he asked, looking at Kerry incredulously waiting for her to take it back. Kerry only made a sleeping gesture indicating when he had made her fall asleep.

"I hardly call that abducting!" he objected.

"Taking me against my will."

"I didn't hear a word out of you the whole time. How was I supposed to know that you'd change your mind about loving and following Michel?" he demanded, slightly angry.Kerry was startled and her own irritation broke out.

"I didn't change my mind!" she argued.

"Then stop complaining about it!" he hissed, thoroughly pissed.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at night, Sho?"

"Disguise. I'm less conspicuous without my blue eyes showing."

"Won't it just draw more attention? It's still lit pretty well out there." She observed, pointing to the bay window with its curtains drawn back.

He slowly drew the sunglasses away from his face as he scanned the room. No sooner had he abandoned the glasses, then a swarm of people started to surround them. As far as Kerry could see, none of them were vampires…that's odd. The crowd kept expanding, and everyone was bombarding Sho with questions, photographs, and autographs. Kerry observed while Sho smiled, shook hands, and answered questions that she couldn't understand. Some thirty minutes later, Sho stopped the façade of interviewers and fans to make an announcement to the media. He gripped Kerry's arm, holding tight as he pulled her forcefully out of the nearby chair. He hugged her to his side and faced the myriad faces with a mischievous facial expression.

"Everyone, Id like you meet my fiancé, Kairi." Kerry paled, but quickly red tint swept across her face when she noted the crowd's reaction. The fans either showed signs of excitement or extreme hatred. The camera clicked and red light indicators blinked in their direction. Her eyes had difficulty staying open due to the blinding light. Sho looked down at Kerry when she flinched as a camera shot her face with excessive light. He smiled, and pulled her towards him, covering her eyes with his shoulder.

"Please, don't scare my fiancé away!" he joked lightly, waving goodbyes to the clingy audience that threatened to stalk him out of the lobby if the security hadn't shown up. When they were out of the lobby, Kerry fumed knowing that Michel was sure not to miss that exploit. Sho's fiancé? What would he think? Sho giggled while trying to hide his laugh with his hand. He let Kerry go when she yanked his arms off her waist, and stomped noisily beside him.

"That went well. Michel won't miss that. That is sure to make the newspaper at least." Sho reassured her, glancing at her sideways through a practiced impassive mask that was remarkable close to Michel's expression though Sho didn't have the subdued amusement that Michel contained. Kerry sighed, and desperately forced her mind off Michel. When would she see him, she pondered, wishing sooner rather than later….Would he even care enough to find me?

Sho looked on at her internal struggles with a bewildered look, and vaguely condemned her as love struck with Michel. Walking down a busy street with a reformed mob trailing Sho, Kerry declined on Sho's offer to hold hands for the observant crowd. Even Kerry could hear the nervous excitement emitting from them—at least most of them. Kerry glared at the teenage girls bring up the lead as they gossiped about her.

"Sssh, maybe they have already broken up!" conspired the dyed blonde, short teen to her best friend eyeing Sho's figure from a distance behind.

"Maybe…Do you think? I haven't seen them kiss or even hold hands. She doesn't look too happy or even fond of him. How long will it last?" the dark brunette with big lips whispered excitedly as she bet on three days against her friends offer. The blonde next to her scowled in Kerry's direction and bet twenty thousand yen (about $200) on the relationship ending in the next two hours without the evidence of fondness between them.

"If they really don't like each other, why would Sho lie?"

"She's probably marrying him for the money…gold-digger…" the blonde explained watching Kerry warily for a reaction, she knew Kerry was well within hearing range. Heat rose from Kerry's cheeks, but only from anger this time. Sho glanced between Kerry's face swollen with rage and the teenagers' eager stares with interest. Leaning toward Kerry, he whispered.

"Kerry, you're not convincing anyone. Do you really want to see Michel? Or would you rather he not know you're here? Keep it up and our fake marriage will be media history." He warned, keeping his face charming and polite for the fans present, looking like he was whispering in his lover's ear. Kerry momentarily mental mulled over how much she wanted to see Michel. Was it enough to feign being Sho's fiancé? With a nod of her head, she decided. Michel was worth her life…and in Sho's case, her martial status. She put on an overly zealous smile and clasped onto Sho's arm discreetly signaling with her head the gossiping teenagers in the front who were now eyeing her enviously.

"I hate this, really. Michel is worth it though. Those girls. You see them?" she whispered in his ear as he leaned in to hear her humanly to avoid suspicion and the chance of her saying things too loudly. He smiled, revealing his incisors quickly, responding innocently shocked, "You want her to lose ¥20000?"

Kerry smiled readily, almost spiteful towards the girls while Sho remained amused. Kerry linked hands with Sho, covering her frown swiftly. Pains went up her arm at the feel of such cold skin. She averted her eyes to the lamps flickering on at a nearby stand. The lanterns revolving slowly on the breeze, swaying lightly. Lamps lit the whole street soon against the darkened blue sky, not unusual in a pedestrian dominated avenue where foot traffic thudded against the gravelly road. The stalking crowd had seemingly no end which was starting to bother Kerry.

"Sho, who are you?" she asked incredulously, gawking at the sea of faces behind them hungering for their attention.

Sho laughed. "For now, I'm Sho." He looked out at his crowd, sighing, as Kerry swore she saw a glimmer in his eyes that made her heart crash. _His eyes…look haunted, tortured…full of sorrow and suffering._ As she walked, she found herself wishing Michel hadn't adopted that peculiar eye expression from the years he was a vampire. Before that sorrowful appearance remained permanent, Sho suddenly scowled, and turned on his heals then put distance between him and the crowd. Apparently his misconceptions on how eager and obsessed his fans were shown now as they gained more speed, bridging his attempts at running away.

"SHO! SHO! Get back here!" huffed a woman in her early twenties, well dressed and emitting professionalism from her gait towards them. She clamored over fans as she made her way. She waved her hands in the air for Sho to see while grasping a clipboard and her ear piece connecting to her phone on her belt hoop. Averting his eyes to ignore her, his head lulled towards the ground and stared at Kerry's through doleful eyes. Kerry didn't get a chance to ask. The woman stopped before them, panting with her hands on her knees. Sho, seeing no escape, straight his composure to a more inviting stance.

"Sho, you know you shouldn't make unplanned public appearances like this" she scolded coldly; then she noticed Kerry still gripped Sho's arm. "Who's this foreigner?" She waited for Sho's answer impatiently while Sho hesitantly picked his words.

"She's my fiancé, Kairi. Kairi, meet Aiko—my manager." The manager's immediate reaction chilled Kerry's bones. Aiko's almond eyes squinted in repressed anger and shock while her fist clinched and teeth gritted while her face frowned, flashing fangs. Gripping Sho's arm very tightly while her shoulders tremored once, Kerry wondered, wide-eyed, who she really was. Surely, she wasn't just his manger? Not with that response. However, Sho didn't seem to have any emotion in him. He was just waiting until she spoke.

"Sho? Your fiancé?" she inquired curtly. Sho nodded and put his hand over Kerry's trembling one. After a few minutes of voiceless conversation between him and the manger, Sho broke the silence.

"She knows, Aiko. I'll explain later. Just make sure all this publicity is on the media. _I want it everywhere_." He clarified just as cameramen bombarded Aiko. Aiko removed her displeasure, and gracefully confronted them.

"You alright, Kerry?" Sho asked quietly, concerned as he tapped his hand gently against hers and she nodded briefly. Aiko reluctantly let the men pass with the camera equipment, crossing her arms in disapproval of them. Camera tripods fenced them in while shunning the crowds out for which Kerry was thankful for. Speechless as Sho argued with one of the cameramen's' directors in fluent Japanese, Kerry pulled on his sleeve as the disagreement subtly heated up.

"Sho? Sho? What does he want?" she questioned as her curiosity peaked. Sho smiled, but wasn't looking at her. He eyed the surrounding people and distant crowd with suspicion. "They want us to kiss on camera..." With that, Sho eyes locked hers in place, trying to gauge her reaction. What was the big deal? Kerry thought. Cued by Kerry's opinion, Sho hushed her so he could explain.

"Kerry, _we_ have…limits, no wrong word……rules. For me to kiss you, when Michel has already claimed you as his…well, it would be wrong. I don't want a vampire feud over such a small thing…" Kerry shrugged, indifferent. "Kerry, the cameramen will refuse to film us if we don't though. If we do, it'll will be on the news." _Oh…he asking my permission, how polite….weird though…Kerry mentally stuttered._


	5. Chapter 5:I Give My Life to You Forever

**_Chapter Five: I Give My Life To You Forever_**

Read this first:

I don't own Companions of The Night. I'm dying of envy…Vivian Vande Velde does…k?

"Kerry?" Sho gently asked, gripping her shoulders firmly. "Ill leave it up to you." Kerry's gapped open slightly, and she muttered, "Why do I have to choose?"

Aiko pulled her arm roughly, and shouted impatiently.

"Kairi, Sho and I don't have all day. You're his fiancé! Why the big deal over a kiss?" Kerry looked helplessly from Aiko, Sho, and the teens from earlier who didn't heed the security enclosing them. The two looked on with excited expressions and stared shamelessly at her while flashing their money at each other. _They were ready for her to quit…but Michel…how would I find him then?_ Kerry smiled half-heartedly, knowing that this would not only condemn Sho to a rivalry with Michel, but without the kiss, dooming his position as a musician. She grabbed Sho's chilly hand as the cameraman ushered them over to a well lit space on the street under the scrutiny of the tripods' cameras. With assistants positioning them, the crowd making noise, and the bright light, Kerry admitted inwardly that she was more than a little nervous. She stood immobile on the place she was commanded to, and waited for the men to adjust their lenses. Kerry's only enjoyment was to relish the stares of the two teens as they turned green with envy. The interview with them was first which was little comfort. With Kerry's alias, Kairi, who would she pretend to be? Praying that Sho had that under control, she calmed herself down as she breathed slowly and her heart jumped. The interviewer spoke only Japanese, so Sho had to talk for her thankfully. Her only duty was to whisper into his ear fake responses. After a full hour passed Kerry by, the interview was only half way through with Sho translating every word the interviewer uttered.

"He says he wants to know how we met?" Kerry repeated indecisively. "I don't know. Make something up, Sho. I don't care."

Sho addressed the interviewer and justified that they had met through a mutual friend. Sho put on an amazing front with ignorant people present. He smiled warmly, inviting them closer, and showed no annoyance at their persistent nosiness into his personal issues. Another hour grazed off Kerry's life and she was fed up with questions. She couldn't understand Sho's patience with these people. She was dying of boredom and he had all the time in the world to chat….literally. Finally, after drawn out Kerry's patience to her wit's end, they all should up. Posing the cameras, Sho and Kerry waited for the ready… then with a thumb up from a satisfied director, Kerry lifted onto her tiptoes to put her lips on Sho's. Immeadately, a chill sprung through her. Sho was very cold. Sho held her arms below her shoulders and withdrew at an appropriate moment. He waited for the director's cue until he let go of her arms and ushered her away from the scene. He apologized to the cameramen and his manager for their sudden departure using an important appointment as his excuse. Sho watched Kerry's reaction curiously because her face hadn't made any show of emotion. Not anger, embarrassment, and not even a tint of red on her face.

"How odd for a human." he muttered to himself. "That was live, Kerry. Michel won't miss it." His tone now was excited and worried. Excited to see Michel, but worried about his reaction. Kerry sighed, and observed their location. Leaning against a wobbly dock rail, Kerry gazed over the water of she guessed vaguely as Japan's west shore facing the Pacific Ocean. The dark murky waters flowed seamlessly over in all directions.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"For Michel to come? Or him to plan my demise?" joked Sho lightly as he threw a rock over the water's surface without effort. "We should go to my house…Michel will be able to find us there. He only knows of one of my houses luckily."

Kerry nodded and absently followed Sho down the meandering streets of Tokyo, drinking in the foreign night.

Sho didn't have a house. He had a mansion with wroth iron fencing and immaculate lawns that the maids kept up. He showed Kerry to her room, and urging her to sleep. The room was similar to the hotel in a way. Both places had the same untouched, sterile feel and she knew instantly that he either had no guests or he cleaned up very well after….disposing of them. Unconsciousness swept before Sho had left the room hitting her hard, but she was grateful for the delusions her condition left her. Like she could almost distinguish Michel's hypnotically seductive voice steps away….

_"SHO!"Michel hissed. Wow, Kerry thought, he's really mad._

_"Whoa, Michel. Hold on, let me explain! Put that away. Are you going to kill me in my own house?" Sho explained, ending in a sarcasm added with a flick of his eyes. Sho sounded calm and rational. Michel was pissed and angry. The conversation went on from how Sho had found Kerry to how they ended up in Sho's grand house. Sho skimmed thorough the part about the interview and cameras, not escaping Kerry's notice even in her dreams. _

Being too heavily pulled by exhaustion, Kerry ignored the rest of their talk and eased into sleep on the left side of the king bed wondering if she was imagining the conversation through sheer lust for Michel's presence.

"Ahh." Kerry yawned when an alarm clock's digital number flashed brightly in her face. She picked the clock up and squinted at the numbers. Four forty-five. "Uggh."

Only to have been sleeping for almost six hours, slightly less than usual, she tried to pull herself up. But when a force kept her from sitting upright, she alarmed. Her breath caught in her lungs. Michel, clad in a slightly unbuttoned black shirt and denim jeans with spots of dried blood, was sleeping serenely next to her with his right hand wrapped tightly around her waist and his left pinning her hand to the bed. She blushed as she watch him sleep, but was interrupted when he opened his blue eyes. He seemed to have already known she was wake, and stared blankly at her.

"Michel?" Kerry suddenly whispered, afraid she was sleeping and starting to doubt such a blissful reality. He nodded. "Is that really you?" He nodded again. Upon closer inspection, Kerry noticed that his eyes were the same fascinating blue they had been previous and was assured that no one could possibly have the same seductive eyes as him.

"Kerry." He addressed. "You're awake. How are you?"

"Mmm..."

"How have you been these past years?" he asked innocently, letting a mischievous smile slip from his blank face.

"What's that face for?" questioned Kerry, confused.

"I'm just happy you're here. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" he argued.

"I'm too tired to deal with this. Am I dreaming or not?" she demanded, pulling on her immortal restraints rebelliously. Michel gripped her still, and kissed her in response. She blinked again and again afterwards..._My goodness, I'm awake. Michel's here. And he just…_Kerry linked incoherently from shock. Michel smiled, amused as usual and slipped his hands off her very slowly as he felt her exposed skin along the way. Kerry shivered as she realized that she has been wearing a very promiscuous outfit and he laughed. Kerry sat up on her elbows for support and stared down at Michel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My exact thoughts. Why are _you _here, Kerry?" he questioned with interest.

"I was looking for you." She admitted quietly while averting her eyes away shamefully, feeling a little foolish at herself. Michel bit back a smile while he continued the interrogation.

"You found me." He smiled, melting Kerry's heart and she began to dread the inevitable time that they would spend apart in the future. How had she lived without his face? "But you realize you have to go home very soon?"

Kerry's face erupted into a mask of disagreement.

"I'm not leaving! I just—"Kerry started only to be interrupted by Sho walking in the room. He stood at the end of the bed and flopped on it ungracefully.

"Kerry can stay." Argued Sho, his tone flat.

Michel cast him an irate look, and turned back to Kerry.

"No, she can't. You shouldn't have even brought her here in the first place! What were you thinking?!" Michel yelled, ignoring Kerry's facial expression.

Sho's face darkened and Kerry realized that the face Sho had on now wasn't human. Sho looked more vampiric than ever now.

"Michel! You were the one that disappeared! You put all of us in danger, even Kerry! Can you blame me?" Sho fumed and rambled off into quick phrases of Japanese as he beat the mattress in fury.

"What right do you did you have to bring Kerry into this?" Michel demanded. "I told you! 'Leave her alone, Sho. She's not a threat, Sho. She'll keep a secret.' It's a stroke of luck that she wasn't killed after I left! The others would've killed her then! Now they're sure not to miss—"

"After you left?! When was that, Michel? You stalked her around for years! Why the secrecy? She was bound to be involved in our world! If you really want to spare her pain, change her! I've seen her memories and they're all filled with regret from the moment you left! If you care, change her before she's killed!"

Kerry stared in shock, frozen in place by the tension that had built up. Michel had followed her?

"Michel? You stalked me? I didn't know where you were after you sold your house in Brockport but you followed me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. He looked her squarely in the eyes calmly and nodded. "I didn't know where you were! Michel, do you even understand how I've felt?!" Michel scowled, and hopped off the bed with unnatural grace. The mood seemed to shift as the silence penetrated all the anger.

"Sho, leave. I need to talk to Kerry…..alone." Michel commanded.

Sho left in one fluid, swift motion and slammed the door behind him. Michel kept his back to Kerry as he spoke in a gentle, subdued tone.

"Kerry, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"From the moment you found out my secret, you were condemned to die." He whispered. Then, continued after a few seconds, "Before you left Marasala's house, you asked if I would really let you go. I wanted to let you go, but I couldn't. Certain rules apply, even to us. I broke them; knowing Sho was the only one I trust to confide it in. I emailed him at Regina's to tell him Id be late, remember? Now, all I can offer is two options. Neither one will guarantee your safety. You can leave and go home, but other vampires could track you to your apartment and endanger Nelle and possibly your father and brother. Or, you can stay, but there are a few conditions to that." With that, he faced Kerry and sprang back onto the bed. He was lying on his back with his eyes searching her face. Kerry closed her eyes, but she couldn't think straight. All she could picture was his face… so her mind had voted for her.

"You." She whispered. "I'll stay with you." Michel portrayed a puzzled look and added, "Kerry, you realize that by staying…you forfeit your normal human life? Publicly associating with vampires isn't something that just goes away. You'll be in constant danger. You wouldn't be able to leave…they would kill you and you'd endanger your friends and family. Think this through."

Kerry concentrated on his voice, reveling in its sound.

She smiled, happy for the first time in a long while, as she realized that part in her heart that was reserved for him was now filling itself.

"You. I give my life to you…forever. I'm staying with you." she decided as she tried to fully convince herself. Michel contorted in disbelief, incredulous at her answer.

"You know, Kerry, I m glad I didn't change you that day. You made the right choice then—to wait."

"Why do you say that?" inquired Kerry, curious.

"You've changed a lot in the two years."

"What?"

"If you had been changed, you'd still be a child. Now, you're eighteen and beautiful."

"Are you trying to say I wasn't beautiful before?"

"No, but before you were only sixteen. Innocent and naïve. Now, you've matured and obtained sex appeal." Michel laughed, lightening the grave mood. Kerry' mouth hung open and an awkward silence stifled the room interrupted by a beeping. Kerry found the source of the noise on the night stand—her cell phone. She opened it and the beeping discontinued, but a notice popped up instead. One missed call and voicemail? She dialed her voicemail password and listened to the message:

_"Hello? Kerry? It's Ian. Remember the night you stayed? I wanted to talk to you before you left about my dream…it might be just a dream. But it felt different, almost real. But that's not what bothered me. The nightmare I had was about your friend--Nelle. I saw her die in my dream… she was murdered by a stranger… he had these really sharp fangs like something from Halloween. I guess I just feel better to have told you. It was really bothering me. I love you. Please don't stay mad at daddy for too long, ok? Bye."_

Kerry closed her phone and the snapping noise echoed. Kerry's eyebrows knitted together, and she stuttered when she finally spoke.

"Nelle can't be dead, can she? I mean, after the got her away from those three…"

She covered her forehead in both her hands looking down at the messy bedspread.

"Ian could have been just dreaming. Call her." Michel advised.

Kerry picked her phone back up, and her fingers started trembling when it rang more than once. She tremored when the answering machine picked up. Kerry carefully dialed the apartment they shared; hoping that Nelle's cell phone was just off even though it had rang. No answer…

"Now you don't have a choice. You have to stay for your safety." Michel informed.

Sho slipped back in the room and silently waited for a break in conversation as Kerry mumbled on horrified.

"Ah, Kerry? Michel? My security is having some problems and asks that we retreat to my house in the city…" He explained. "With a concert tonight, I can't afford to handle it at the moment. Cameramen are everywhere, but they haven't noticed anything abnormal yet." Kerry wondered if it was the same cameramen as last night, and that thought made her wondering escalade.

"How did you know I was here, Michel?" she asked, curiosity intensified.

He narrowed his eyes, and looked between Sho and Kerry with a mocking smile.

"Well, I was watching TV, and the news of your engagement covered _every, single channel._ Along with a film of the two of you making out. That was gross…sick."

Kerry laughed, and Sho joked, "Don't worry Michel, you can be my next fiancé. In my next life." Michel wrinkled his nose at the idea.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	6. Chapter 6: What to do?

_**Chapter Six**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

Read this first:

I don't own Companions of the Night.

An hour later, Kerry had her head stuck out of a limo's window as she relished the fresh air that was provided by the Japanese's air pollution restrictions. She closed her eyes, letting the air whip her face. Tokyo was beautiful in a contemporary way. The buildings and stores looked so…futuristic. Fond of the creative writing that the Japanese used, she pointed and asked what each character meant. Michel and Sho both explained the different meanings as they headed into the heart of the city.

"Where is your house, Sho?" Kerry asked when she saw the traffic jam that they had ahead of them. He ignored her as he glared contemptuously out the open window behind her.

"Close the window!" Sho yelled, and pulled a blanket around him that would block any sunlight.

"Its not dawn yet." Kerry pouted as she stuck her head outside again. Michel pulled her inside the car by the waist and with one arm on her shoulders securely, he held the window button to close the blackened window.

"It's becoming lighter by the second. Don't open it again." Michel informed.

Sho reached for an intercom button next to the sun roof on the low ceiling of the limo and waited for the chauffeur's voice.

"Yes, sir?" the driver responded in an accented voice.

"When we get to the house, please unload Ms. Kairi's luggage into the west suite. A business associate and I have very important matters to attend to, and I'm afraid I won't have time to haul her luggage to the suite."

"Yes, sir. I'll take Miss Kairi's luggage to the west suite. Do you require anything else?"

Sho thanked him and let go of the button to end the conversation. Michel sighed and slumped as his head hit the head rest with his arm still around Kerry.

"I'm sorry. All this is my fault" He whispered.

"Yes, it is." Kerry told him, then addressed Sho. "Sho? I have luggage?"

As far as she knew, she hadn't brought anything. Sho smiled briefly, saying, "I stopped and got some clothes and things from your apartment."

"Sho, when you were there, did you see my roommate?" she asked tensely, anxiety threatening before Sho could answer. Her pulse picked up as she thought of Nelle dead due to her own stupidity. Kerry wondered if the cab driver had even taken Nelle to the right place. Her heart was now audible in her own ears. Michel tensed and opened his stunningly blue eyes at her. Sho stared curiously at her, and answered: "She was."

"Was she okay?" Kerry demanded, not disguising her distress.

"I don't know. She was sleeping in the living room." He said, putting both his hands up to indicate that he had nothing to do with the situation.

"Oh." She whispered, relieved that she was probably over reacting. Kerry jumped as Sho's cell phone went off into a loud rock music ring tone. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open without looking at the caller info.

"Moshi-Moshi? Sho desu." He answered in Japanese. "Oh, is that you Aiko? WHAT?! Why did you do that? Cancel! No. Cancel it. I hate you, really you make me sick! Can't I fire you? No? Cancel it, Aiko! What? That's really unnecessary, Aiko. Fine, text it to me. Bye." Before snapping his tiny silver phone shut, he growled angrily, sending shivers through Kerry's spine. Michel held her more tightly, and looked at Sho expectantly.

"Damn her."

"What happened?" Kerry asked timidly, fearing Sho's temper.

"She's planning a wedding. She scheduled public appearances for us and announced the wedding date to the media. I hope she burns in—"

"No." Michel said authoritively.

Sho looked over at Michel, anger smoldering in his blue eyes looking relatively close to a thunderstorm captured around his pupils. Michel straightened intimidatingly, challenging Sho as he flashed his incisors. Growls filled the car, and Kerry hoped the driver couldn't hear the sound.

"NO." Michel disputed. "She is not going to play your fiancé any longer!"

"Michel. What do you want me to do? My career rests on many things. We need a plan. Of course, I don't plan to marry Kerry. It was the only plan I could think of at that moment when we were trying to lure you out. Stop being so selfish."

"I should've left you to die when I had had the chance." Michel muttered. Before any one could continue, the limo screeched to a stop in front of a large manor with black iron fencing reminding Kerry of his last house. They all seem similar. The limo did several sessions of stop-and-go around fans and cameramen and stopped finally when it entered a large garage and the door closed behind them. This left them in total darkness until Sho clicked on a light in the limo's interior. He gestured for her to unlock the door and get out, and she obeyed quietly. What had Michel meant? He had saved Sho?

Michel got out, holding Kerry possessively by the waist as he was led by Sho into the house through a side door. The door opened to a straight wooden staircase with railings and when they reached the top, it opened to living room decorated in dark leather furniture and cherry wood tables. Candles lit the room giving it plenty of atmosphere and shadows. They climbed through the threshold and Sho shut the door behind them, though the outside of the door blended into the wall. You couldn't even see a seam in the wall where the door had been! Sho snapped his fingers together and dim electric lights came on. The intercom by the adjoined kitchen buzzed and the driver's accent rang through the rooms.

"Sir? I have Kairi's luggage. Do you want me to send a maid to escort her to her quarters?" he asked formally and politely. Sho pressed a button.

"Just take her luggage. I will give her a tour first. Thank you." He replied and released the button and shut off the intercom to minimize distractions. Michel rested in a lounge chair and grabbed Kerry when she went to sit in another chair. He pulled her onto his lap and held her there firmly. He watched Sho sit across from them, cross his legs, and relax.

"What do we do? Should we fly her back home? " asked Sho, steepleing his hands on his knee.

"She has to stay." Michel said, unusually short tempered. Kerry longed for him to say more than three words in sequence, but his mood wasn't improving at all. Sho raised his eyebrows at Michel's display of indignation.

"What are you so angry about?" Sho demanded harshly, eyes sparkling in annoyance.

Michel glanced at Kerry, clutched her tighter. Sho's face turned sour, and he scowled.

"I didn't touch a hair on her head. I owe you my life. I know those rules." He swore with impatience.

"I saw the news, Sho. I have every right to be angry. I claimed her. She belongs to me." Michel stated, challenging Sho with his tense posture. Kerry worried about Michel. His mood and dialog were deliberately angry. Sho calmed, and sighed.

"Michel, would you trust me? I won't hurt, Kerry. I promise. Please, I have other things to attend to. I have a concert after dusk, and I need my rest. It's almost seven now. You should sleep also. You can have the south suite. Goodnight." Sho advised as he sprang uncomfortably out of the lavish chair and swiftly retreated to a far hallway. When Sho left, so did Michel's tension. She felt him relax under her as he heaved in a long breath. Kerry watched him, curious.

"Michel?"

"Yes, Kerry?"

"What did he mean? He owes you his life?"

"Oh. Nothing." He averted his eyes, signaling a topic change soon, but Kerry wasn't about to let go.

"Please, Michel. I trust my life to you. I want to know. Please?"

"Kerry…" he said in a warning tone.

"Michel! I just gave you my life! You can't even grant me the liberty of answering honestly now? I'm tired of your lies." Kerry felt reassured that her Michel was back by the way he tilted his handsome face. His hair mirrored his movement, and his blue eyes looking innocently naïve.

"Kerry—" he started, then Kerry interrupted him as she caught on. He was feigning personalities again…just like the Michel she knew. He had on his helplessly vulnerable face. Her heart wept at the sight of his glimmering eyes, but she knew it was just the waif façade.

"No, Michel. Don't play with me. Just tell me the truth!" she pleaded firmly, swiveling on his lap to fully face him. He took in her appearance, looking her up and down. She blushed, but her eyes on his facial expression. He locked his eyes on her after a few minutes. He sighed.

"Fine." He surrendered, defeated. "If you will be able to trust me better…" The last mutter was more for his own reassurance than hers. He leaned back, finally relaxing with exhaustion. He inhaled, but the breath was held inside him…he had gone to sleep. Kerry's mouth transformed into a thin line, but she was content where she was. With him here, she wondered how she had survived a day without his presence…

She sighed, taking in his slumbering form with appreciation. He was still gorgeous as she expected, maybe better than she recalled him from memory. She put both her hands on his lean, muscular, sculpted chest, and laid her head by her hands as she listened to the noises inside him. Was that noise really his heart beat...it's was so slow, almost fading…?

She fell asleep serenely on his lap, lying on his chest comfortable against his cold form. Her eyes drowsily fluttered open observing Michel once more before she fell into unconsciousness, hoping that time would preserve that exact moment and willing it to be engraved in her memory is it didn't …


End file.
